Japanese Patent Application Number 2010-182018 describes, for example, a display device connected to a server via a network to display images based on medical data stored in the server.
The medical data stored in the server is, for example, medical image data including X-ray CT images obtained by an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) scanner and MRI images obtained by an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) machine. Additionally, the medical data includes data obtained by scanning paper documents, e.g., medical information documents used in hospitals.